Love Within a Nightmare
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Bubbles has lived in fear over what happened years ago. Now a junior in high school she has all that she's ever wanted, great friends, beloved boyfriend, in drama club and on the gymnastics team. Everything is perfect until a boy fom the past comes back into her life. Will Bubbles be stong enough to face what is in front of her, or will she hide in fear agian?
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1 The Nightmare From The Past **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Like always the Powerpuff Girls are to the rescue! The city of Townsville is saved once agian by us the girls with the passion for putting things right. Now all the we have to do is not be late to class! " Ugh! Stupid school, I'd rather beat up some villan than do a stupid pop quiz in math!" Buttercup grumbeled. " Stop your complaining for once,Buttercup! School's not so bad" Said the leader of the group, Blossom. " This coming from the A+ student" Buttercup said annoyed. Blossom rolled her rare pink eyes at her complaining sister. " Guys will you stop fighing, your going to make us more late, than we already are" I said. " Yeah, your right Bubbles, lets go" Blossom said. Buttercup held back a complaint and went to school with her sisters. Blossom is the leader us the Powerpuff Girls, she is very,very intelligent, always getting A+'s, but if she gets any grade lower she pushes herself and tries harder to get it right. She is also the most popular girl in school, girls look up to her, boys... well they just want to date her. She has beautiful long orange-red hair with her signiture red bow in it, she's the captin of many clubs like chess, swim, and chemistry; she's also in drama club. She matured and grew up into a beautiful bright 17 year old girl. Blossom does her best to manage her part-time job,woking at the public library, school, keeping the town safe from the evil that lerks beneath the streats, protecting and caring for us, her youger sisters, and keeping a social life is hard enough, getting good grades and passing, it's amazing how she has to do all this and keep a relationdhip going with her new boyfriend, Dexter. Buttercup is the middle child of the us, 17 years old a few months younger than Blossom but older than me. She has raven black hair, and beautiful light green eyes, and has matured well also. She is the strongest of all of them, keeps to herself mostly, she's really tough and very competitive so if you get challenged by her you'd better expect to lose(Buttercup dosen't take failure to easily). She's very smart but not as smart as Blossom mostly gets C's. She is the athletic girl, mostly on the soccer, basketball and baceball teams at school, she works part-time in the neighborhood gym, keeping equipment in check and sometimes giving lessons to boxing. She's protective of her sisters but mostly to me, besause I'm HER baby sister, nobody can touch me. Blossom feels the same way, but dosen't show it the same way Buttercup does. Lastly, is me known as the sweet, innocent Bubbles. Being the youngest of the three is exhausting, because mostly peers ask me " Are you going to be as smart as Blossom, or as strong and atheltic as Buttercup?" It annoys me so much how people expect me to be a spitting image of one of my sisters. I usually keep a B+ average, I have my own thing, being the gentle fun-loving person I am , I love the arts like chorus, band, orchestra, dance, but my favorite is art. I just love the idea of drawing a completely different place when I draw. I'm on the gymnastics team. I am 16 years old, but my birthday is in a few months, in May. I have matured well like my sisters, and I hear people say I'm a beauty with my beautiful sky-blue eyes, porcelin-like skin and golden hair, I even have admirers but I don't really pay attention to them, I have the perfect boyfriend he's like my **EVERYTHING**. People say I'm head over heals but I just call it love. I'm walking home with Buttercup and our belts start to beep signaling a villian is causing trouble. Buttercup looks who it is and gives me that look, "It's the Rowdyruff Boys, do you want to come, or just watch?" Buttercup asked me, "I'll watch, I'll be close by if you need any help" I said with a weak smile, but a smile none the less. "Your sure?" Buttercup asked me, "Yeah I'm sure" I said, "Well ok than lets go" Buttercup said as we flew off. Usually I'd help my sisters with the ruffs but ever since that day, I can't face them I'm completely terrified of them. This is what happened when I was 12.

FLASHBACK

Its mid November, me and my sisters have returned home from beating up the Rowdyruffs a few weeks ago, they robbed a bank but there is news that they broke out of jail yet agian, and are hungry for revenge. I got a call from Brick the leader of the Rowdyruff boys saying that he has my bestfriend, Jasmine and won't give her back unless I meet him some where without my sisters knowing. So I go meet him not frightend but a little scared, I'm never alone with a ruff without my sisters beside me. I get to where he told me to meet him, some ally way near the park. It's completely dark when I walk through the ally calling for Jasmine, "Jasmine, where are you?, are you ok?" I ask into the darkness. I hear a low chuckle and Brick steps out of the shadows. "Lookie here, say Blue I thought you would tell your sisters, I guess your braver than I thought." Brick said with a smirk on his face. "Where is Jasmine, Brick! Let her go!" I said my voice stong to hid my slight fear. He chuckled agian and said "Calm down, Blue she's not here she tucked away in her nice little bed at home" this is confusing me why would he call me out here if he didn't have my friend? What is he planning? "What?" I ask him in confusion, he just chuckled at me and before I knew it Butch and Boomer came out from behind me, an evil grin spread across Brick's face as he hit me repeadedly, I tried to move to get away but boomer held me down as his brothers were beating the crap out of me. I was loosing a lot of blood, I had realized that I was the revenge on my sisters but it was to late. I pleaded at Brick with tears rolling down my face "Please stop, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please stop! Your going to kill me! Please I don't want to die yet my life's only begun, please stop! I'm sorry" I kept apologizing, my crying uncontrollably. Brick looked like he was going to stop, he was listening to me at that I had the slightest hope that he would and he'd feel guilty for what he's doing, but that was shattered when Butch said "SHUT UP!" and kicked me into the wall, I hit my head really hard and was knocked out.

Brick's P.O.V

It's mid November and me and my brothers just escaped from juvi agian, me and Butch are 14 while Bommer is 13. We just came up with a revenge plan on the Powerpuff Girls, what a stupid name. Were going to beat up Bubbles, she's the innocent and nieve one so she's the weakest to take down. It seemed like a great plan until during the beat down, Boomer holding her down ehile me and Butch deliver the punches, she started pleading with tears rolling down her eyes and turning to me saying "Please stop, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please stop! Your going to kill me! Please I don't want to die yet my life's only begun, please stop! I'm sorry" she kept apologizing, it confused me I looked down at her she was bleeding so much I've never seen so much blood, In fact I was starting to feel gulity, me and my brothers are beating up a sweet girl who hasen't done anything to us, usually it's her sisters who deliver the most injeries we get. I realized she always looked back at us before turning away, to meet up with her sisters. What have we done?, What have I done I'm the one who came up with the plan, I was about to call it off when Butch said "SHUT UP!" and kicked her into the wall, she hit her head really hard and was knocked out. "Alright lets go we did what we came for now lets go" Boomer said, I saw two lights above us a light green and a pink, I figured they were patrolling the town and heard screams from Bubbles, Butch hit her pretty hard when she screamed out in pain. "You two go ahead I'll stay here and watch the show" I said they looked confused at first but they followed my gaze to the skies and nodded at me and left. I knelt down beside her and put my ear to her chest I heard her heart beat but it was very faint, some of her cuts were healing thanks to her healing powers. I looked down at her face, I never noticed how angelic it looked, I saw the girls getting closer and hid quickly behind the trash can, it smelled horrible. I sucked in my breath as I watched and listened.

Blossom's P.O.V

Me and Buttercup were patroling also looking for Bubbles she hasn't come home yet, we called her friend Jasmine to see if she was there but she was not. I started to get worried so did Buttercup. We flew by the park a few miles away and heard screams that sounded like pain, that sounded like Bubbles. Imediatly I got scared for her, Buttercup looked like she was going to pummel some bystander who got in her way. We flew towards the screams and found an ally way near the park it was prettty dark but just light enough to see our baby sister knocked unconsious bleeding all over. We knew exactly who did this, the Rowdyruff Boys's sick way of revenge. I sreamed shocked at the sight of her like that and I trew up away from her, I can't stand the sight of blood. After I was done I saw Buttercup kneeling over her... crying?! I've never seen her cry she's always tough but no she was clearly crying it actually broke my heart to hear her cry and scream in pain. "Buttercup! Calm down" I tried to calm her hugging her, I cried too. I checked Bubbles pulse, she had one but it's very faint. "Is she..." Buttercup started, "No, she'll be fine she has a pulse a faint pulse but a pulse" I assured her. Suddenly she got up wiped her tears and had a look of hurt and determination on her face, it kinda scared me. "Buttercup where are you going, we have to take Bubbles home" I said, "No I'm going to kill those stupid boys for this, three less villans won't hurt." Buttercup said, I was shocked and scared and knew this wasn't the answer. "No I'm not letting you kill them" I said, Buttercup turned to look at me disbelif on her face "What?! Why not, they did this to her, they deserve it! How can you say no to revenge when they almost **KILLED OUR BABY SISTER**!" Buttercup yelled at me "I understand that your hurt, but revenge isn't the answer" I told her "And why not" Buttercup said angrily, I sighed "Because revenge is an ugly thing, just look at what it did to our baby sister. We have to stop this cycle of revenge of them commiting crimes and us beating them and putting them in juvi, they breaking out and declaring revenge, then we take revenge back and the revenge goes back and forth never ending. It has to stop because what if Bubbles dosen't get so lucky next time? Hmm?" Buttercups face looked down agreeing with me. She took a deep sigh picked up our sister and held her close to her and kissed Bubbles on the forehead and said "It's ok baby blue, your going to be alright, were going to go home clean you up and have a girls night won't that be fun?" Buttercup tuned to me and asked "So were not going to get revenge?" "Oh we are, not physical revenge. But emotional revenge, if they even have emotions. They're becoming their own people like we are even though they were created, their developing their own thoughts, feelings, desires, anything you can think of. They will eventually feel guilty for what they have done, and it will haunt them till their end" I said a lttle evily I didn't know I had it in me. Buttercup smiled at me and we flew home with our baby sister.

END OF FLASHBACK

Me and Buttercup meet up with Blossom, they told me to hid but stay close. When we got to the crime scene, it's a burglary at a electronics store. Looks like the Rowdyruff Boys stole a Xbox 360, game controllers and a few games, they ran out really fast. Blossom, Buttercup, and I staying close following behind, are chasing them down. They're not really hard to find considering they leave streaks of ruby red, forest green, and dark blue. The 2 girls split up each taking their counterpart, they catch up to them and strike. The Rowdyruff thats counterpart of Blossom, named Brick dodged the hit. Brick and his brothers have matured well thoughout the years, not bad looking either. Brick is the oldest of his brothers, he and his brother Butch are a year older than the girls, that makes them both 18. Like Blossom he has long orange-red hair thats tied in the back as a ponytail covered by his signature red hat, and dark almost blood red eyes that help intimidate other enemies. Like Blossom he's the brains of the bunch, he goes to school with his brothers and us, we don't see them around much because they're always skipping school. They do attend enough not to fail or get far behind. Brick and his brothers mostly get C's and D's. Like Buttercup, Butch has raven black hair, but he usually spikes it up, and he has deep forest green eyes, almost black to tell enemies he's not a goody-goody. Lastly, like me, Boomer has dark blonde hair thats mostly wild all the time, and dark ocean blue eyes that can drown his enemies by looking into them. Unlike his brothers he is 17 but like me his birthday is in a few months as well, in March. I listen to them and watch what was happening. "Lookie here looks like the Powerpuff's are here once agian to save the day. Say? Aren't there 3 puff's, where's my Bubbles at?" Brick said sarcasticly. This made me not scared but very, very mad! I'm not his or anybody else's for that matter, except maybe my boyfriend:) " She's not yours asshole, and you perfectly know why she didn't come, you son of a bit-" "Buttercup! Language" Blossom scolded my sister who looked like she would punch something. "Yeah, Buttercup behave why don't you, Now enough chitt-chat let's get this settled" Butch said and with that the fight took place. I looked over at Boomer he looked kinda bored watching the things he and his brother stole. We somehow mannaged to get to the park where the fight is still going, I wanted so much to stop it and settle this with words not action, but I was too terrified of Brick and Butch, especially Brick. I have got to get over my fear of Brick, but how can I when he almost ended my life? I stoped thinking for a minute trying my best to hid behind a tree about 12ft away from the fight, my sisters did tell me to stay close, but maybe this was a bit too close, beacuse when I looked back for Boomer I didn't see him. "Hey, Beautiful why don't you join the fight with me, I'm completely bored." Bommer said to me, who happeded to startle me. "Stay away from me Bommer, I don't want to fight" I said surprising me by my confidence in my voice. "Ok, look I'm sorry sugar but you know it seemed right at the time, I just want you to know that I never wated to do it in the first place" Boomer said his eyes softened a little, I'm so confused right now by what he was saying until it hit me he was apologizing from when I was 12. "Why are you apologizing you weren't the one who kept beating me down who happened to have a sick enjoyment look on his face, do you know how many times I wake up screaming? Always looking over my shoulder tormented by my fear of your brothers? Why am I even bothering, you probly don't even care" My voice strong but wavering because I was tearing up. Boomer looked at me a hundred emotions on his face, there was silence until I said "Why are you apologizing, It's your brothers who should be why do you care so much, are you being sincere or is this a trick to get me to forgive you guys and then betray my trust again and this time kill me" "I'm serious Bubbles, I'm sorry I used to be your friend before it happened, and I let it happen, I just want your friendship back. Truthfully I miss you" Boomer said sincerly and blushing a bit, "Oh. I don't know if I can trust you agian, anyone for that matter, I guess we can be acquaintaces?" "Ok, Cool with me" Bommer said as his face lit up. Could he really be telling the truth I'm not entirely sure but I'll keep my guard up just in case, I always do, I look back at the battle field they seemed to be done fighting my sisters grab the stolen goods and return them to the owner, and the boys lay on the ground defeated. "Gotta go, bye Boomer" I said about to take off when he grabed my hand. *_Boomer's Thoughts: Wow, her hands are soft, I like that. I am being seriously truthful with her I hope she can see that_* "What?" I asked "You wanna hang latter, tonight maybe we could met here and go for a walk or something" I was surprised by this and said "Well, I don't know it's already 7pm and I have school and homework to do. Rain check?" I said "Yeah, sure see you latter, sugar" Boomer said smiling, and winking at me then left to get his brothers. I came out form behind the tree looking up to see which direrection my sisters went, I found nothing and pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and called Blossom. "Hey, Bloss I'm just going to go home I'll met you guys there" "Ok Bubs, BC said she has to talk to you when we get home" "Ok bye" I hung up and put the phone back, I faced the direction of home and flew off. I couldn't help but feel to blood red eyes staring at me as I fly home.

Brick's P.O.V

I saw Boomer over by some tree talking to someone, I wondered who it is, unil I saw a blonde ponytail with a baby blue ribbon in it. Boomer was talking to Bubbles, I was distracted by this and for that I got a serious blow to the chest by lovely Blossom. I got knocked on the ground, I could get up but I didn't feel like it I ended up daydreaming about a certian beauty.

Brick's Daydream

I'm at some meadow, I found when I was 13 before what I and Butch did to Bubbles. It's deep in the forest it's actullay very beautiful but not as beautiful and the blonde next to me. We were laying on the ground surrounded by flowers, we're holding hands with her head on my cheat and she's holding 2 purple flowers I picked for her. She's smelling them, she smells of sweet vanilla. It was perfect, Everything was perfect. I'm laying next to the girl I love nothing could get better than this, until she kissed me with her soft lips that tasted of strawberries. After the kiss she giggled, that made me smile, she is the only one who can make me smile, I truely lover her to death, If only that never happened about 7 years ago. Ever since then I wished I could changed the past but the damage is done and that will haunt me forever

Brick's P.O.V

I got woken up out of my daydream by Bommer, I sit up slowly to see Bubbles talking on the phone with Blossom I asume because she called the person she talked to Bloss. And due to my super hearing, I heard the enitre conversaion. I'll keep that nickname in mind, baby blue so fits **MY** Bubbles. I couldn't help but stare, I can tell she knew that because she suddenly got very siff, hung up with her sister fast and flew home. I am ashamed of myself, I would apologize to her but I don't wat to scare her anymore than I already do


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 Her Confusion, Her Nightmare **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

"Hey BC what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask when I got home. It's wedensday night and it's boring, nothing to do but I am curious as to what Buttercup had to talk to me about. "I just want to see if your ok, I kind of saw you talking to Boomer when we flew off to return the stuff back. What was he talking to you about any way?" "Oh, he didn't hurt me in any way but confused me in every possible way" I said, Buttercup had a dumbfounded look on her face as she understood, "How exactly did he confuse you?" "You remember how back when I was in 5th grade, I was friends with Boomer and I made you promise not to tell. Then our secret friendship lasted up until like 7th grade until what his brothers did to me "I said "Yeah, what about it"BC said "Well, he asked if we could be friends agian" "Are you crazy! he and his brothers almost KILLED you! You can't possibly be thinking about this. Don't trust him" BC yelled at me causing me to tear up a bit "Shh.. don't let Bloss or professor know, please. And you can't tell me who I can and can't trust BC, I know I shouldn't but Boomer was serious probly the only time being serious in his life. I could at least see what he really wants." I pleaded, BC sighed iritably "Fine, but if he hurts you I'll kill him" I giggled "Thanks BC, and I love you too." I said. We had dinner and went to bed tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

The next day at school, today is a Thursday, I have gymnastics practice today after school. My boyfriend Cody is in the hospital agian... Cody has a heart disease and he has to go in every week, I feel awful knowing he is in the hospital. He's had this heart disease ever since he was 15, he's 17 now. We were friends ever since he 14, I 12. He's the only other I told what happened with the Rowdyruff Boys, he wanted to kill them but he knew, he stood no chance against 3 good fighters with super powers. We started dating last year and I love every minute of it. I'm going to see him later after practice today. "Bubbles hurry up! Were going to be late to history!" Jasmine said. "Coming Jas" I said and off we went running... big mistake. I accedently bumped into Brick, "Hey watch i- oh hi Bubbles" Brick said smirking at me, others might say his smirk is sexy but to me it's scary. "Sorry bye" I said and practicly ran away past him and yelled back "I'll met you there Jas" and kept running, I ended up taking the long way but mannaged to get there in time. When I got in the class room I took my seat next to Jasmine and my other 2 friends Claire and Jane. Claire has brown eyes and light brunette hair with pink clips in it, she's pretty also, she's on the gymnasics team too same with Jane. Jane has short black curly hair with hazel almost grey eyes, also very pretty. Jasmine has blonde hair like me but light green eyes she's in drama with me but not in gymnastics she's a soccer girl, like Buttercup. We began our friendship in middle school 6th grade. "You ok?" Jasmine asked me concernd, "Yeah, just peachy" I said sarcasticly, Jasmine sighed and we focused on the teacher for the rest of the period. After all my classes I went to my locker and put books in my locker and put books in my backpack I need for homework. Buttercup and Blossom walked up to me, "Hey, Bubbles are you going to see Cody today?" Bloss asked me, "Yeah, After practice why?" I ask curiously. "We just want you to be careful coming home, because the boys are out there causing trouble more often than they should. I question why, but if you need us, call us ok?" Buttercup said, "Yeah, ok I will" and with that my sisters went to their part-time jobs. I couldn't wait to go see Cody. But I have to admit I had that 'someone's watching you' feeling but I decided to ignore it and focus on what I'm doing. Cartwheels on a balance beam takes a lot of concetration.

At the hospital I wait 20 minutes to go see Cody, because the doctor was checking on him. I hate hospitals, everytime I'm in one I feel nothing but death. But if they keep MY Cody alive, I'm happy! I walk in, "Hey, baby how you feeling?" I ask as I sit down near his bed. "A whole lot better now that I see you" he said smiling I couldn't help but kiss him lightly on the lips, I could feel his smile,he deepened the kiss which was a nice surprise. "So when are you coming back to school?" I ask, "Don't know doc. hasn't told me yet" My smile faded a litte he saw it and said "Baby don't look so down, I'll be out as soon as I can, I love you" that made me smile agian, he kissed me agian. "I love you too" I said after the kiss, which made him smile and kiss me agian. "When I get out of this place, what do you say to lunch at the park? At our original spot?" "Ok, I'd love that" I said. He held my chin in his hand, his thumb stroking my jaw line, I smiled at him. "Do you kow how beautiful you are? You are more beautiful than all of nature" that made me smile wider, "Ah, yes one more thing. You have the smile that makes the whole world of people stop doing what thier doing just to look at you smile" "My,my aren't you the sweet talker"I said flirty, he smiled and said "Hey I'm just saying what's true", "I hate you" I said flirty "Why? My dear" he said smirking, his smirk is so sexy to me I couldn't stop smiling, I probly look like a smiling fool but I don't care "Because I love so much, it hurts but it's a good hurt" he chuckled at me, then kissed me again. We endend up making out for like 10 minutes, unitl the nurse came in and said "Ahem. Visting hours are over" I break away the kiss and smile at her embaressed my blush probly showing. "Ok. she left us "I'll see you when you get out, ok. I love you Cody" I said kissing him on the cheak. "Alright, my love" I waved bye to him and started walking home.

It's like 6:45pm the sun is setting, I stop in my tracks just to look at it. I sigh and say aloud "Breathtaking" I smiled, my smile soon faded when I felt the the presence of someone, I turn around and I'm saring at Brick a few feet away. Suddenly my heart starts to spead up, I hope he can't hear it. "What did you say was 'breathtaking', sugar?" Brick asked me, "Um... th-the sunset" he looked at it a smile? formed on his face. A smile an actually smile no sigh of a smirk or evilish smirk, a smile I was shocked. "You're right 'breathtaking' " he said I laughed nervously, he started moving closer to me I flinch and step away "Stay away from me, Brick" my voice strong yet wavering a little due to my terror "Awe, why sugar you're nice company" he said smirking, God I hate that smirk! "I like to keep my distance, especialy if it's you I'm keeping my distance from" I said, I think my eyes need a check up I could have sworn I saw disapointment in his face, he turned to leave but stopped and he was face to face with me a serious look in his eye as he wispered to me "I will never hurt you agian like that, not a day goes by that I feel guilt and for that I'm truely sorry. I WILL NEVER HURT YOU EVER AGAIN you have my word" with that he flew away from me. I stood there on the sidewalk utterly confused, part of me believes him the other screams don't listen to him he's lieing. I call BC. "What do you want" Buttercup answered "Well, hello to you too sis" I say sarcasticly "Bubbles? Oh sorry is everything alright?" "Yeah, would you mind coming to walk me the rest of the way home, I just had a chat with Brick" "I'm on my way NOW". BC caught up to me and aked what happened with Brick, and I told her I'd tell her at home after dinner, she protested at first but agreed. After dinner I told her everything, she was so shocked. "Seriously, he apologized? That's so unlike him" " I know BC what am I supposed to do? I'm so confused" "Well, maybe you should believe him, he's ALWAYS serious, he's Blossom's counterpart of course he is" "Yeah, your right but does that change my fear of him or not?" Buttercup looked puzzled and said "That my dear sister you have to figure out by yourself" with that she left my room to go to bed. I stand there fustrated, I put my pj's on and get in bed turn out my light and say to myself "Thanks for the help BC you made things so much easier" I say in my usual sarcastic tone. Then I drift off to sleep. I wish I hadn't because I had the nightmare agian.

Bubbles Nightmare

I'm walking some where dark, at night trees surrounding me. A forest in the night, I'm enveloped by darkness. I search for a light, anything I see a glow of Red. I run towards it, hope that the light is good. I'm wrong. I find the source of the light, It's someone I know, It's Brick. He's all covered in blood kneeling infront of a body, the heart of the body in his hands, I'm confused and scared as I look into his eyes, his chaotic blood red eyes, his face darkened on one side from the shadows the other the red light glows. An evil grin on his face, I finally get the courage and look who's body it is, and fear struck me as I stare in my own lifeless eyes. He still grinning and he's laughing. I'm screaming running away into the darkness.

Blossom's P.O.V

It's 10pm at night, I know I should be in bed but I have to rehearse for drama, were having a play come up soon and I still can't get the lines down. It fustrates the hell out of me. Suddenly I hear screaming, I come out of my room to listen. It's coming from Bubbles room, I already knew why she was screaming. A wave of fear and worry rushed over me as I run to Bubbles room. Ever since she was 12 and after what the boys did to her, it's always the same dream I start crying because I remember the dream she told us, me, BC, and professer. It took her almost 4 years for her to stop having the dream, I assume the boys recent constant activity is whats causing her dream to come back. I walk to her bed and say "Bubbles wake up, wake up" she's tossing and turning I had to grab her arms to stop her from hitting me. I shake her more trying to awake her, I hear BC come in and help me try to wake her up "Bubbles! baby wake up please, wake up" Buttercup said stroking her delicate face. Even in the darkness I can see the tears in Buttercup's. Buttercup and I hold Bubbles as she wakes up breathless. Me and BC are relieved she's awake, she starts to cry "I'm sorry" Bubbles repeats over and over agian. Which made us hug her more. It's now 11:30pm, and we tell Bubbles that were going to bed But she says "No, please don't go, stay please" as she uncovers a spot for me and BC she moves over and pats the spot softly, Buttercup was already there and I sigh and get in the bed as we fall asleep. I don't like to sleep in the same bed with my sisters anymore I think were to old, were not little anymore. But I didn't mind in this case, I love my sisters more than they know, but I can't help but feel Buttercup loves Bubbles more than I do at times, I mean me and Bubs are close but I can't help but feel jelous of how strong her bond is with BC.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 A Friendly Encounter **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

"Hey Bubs, you coming to the mall later with us?" Jane asked me. It's February 22nd a friday it's lunch so school is half-way over for the week. "Um yeah sure, want to walk over after school?" I ask "Actually I remembered I have soccer practice today, but you, Claire, and Jane can go. I'll met up with you after practice" Jasmine said, "I can't I have to baby sit my little brother today. Mom and dad are having the weekend together at our family's cabin by the lake. Sorry but that just leaves Jane and Bubbles to go" Claire said, "Oh ok I guess I'll see you at the mall later Bubbles, Bye guys" Jane said waving at us. "I guess I'll see you 2 on monday, bye" I said to my friends as I walk to my 10th period class.. P.E Ugh! I hate P.E, ironic right I'm on the gymnasics team and I hate P.E, does that make me wierd? I get P.E over with which leaves my favorite class of the day art. I LOVE art so much but the only down part is that Bommer,Brick, and Butch are in this class as well. How is it that the ruff's are in this class as well? Well at least Buttercup is also in this class, Blossom's not into art. Were doing abstract art, I'm doing an abstact picture of a butterfly, it's very pretty, well I think so anyway. I love butterflies because they are so beautiful, with all of their different colors, and they are free. I have to admit I envy them because they are free. "Wow, Bubs that's so beautiful! You think you can do mine for me?" Buttercup said as she showed me her's, it's nice but she got the colors mixed up all together it looks like a blob of color, I laughed at her and said "You really do need help! That thing looks like a blob of color" as I continued to laugh, "Hey, some people consider this art!" Buttercup got defensive, "Yeah, but the project is abstract art of your choise, not make a blob of color" I said calming my laughing, but giggling. Buttercup got mad and got a handful of paint with a scary look in her eye, "Buttercup put down the paint, don't you dare thro-" Buttercup thew paint at me thank god my painting didn't get ruined, I couldn't say the same thing about my art smock. I had a glop of purple paint on the chest part, she got some of my neck and chin. Buttercup's standing there laughing her but off as the whole class stares at us, I got very, very mad and embaressed, so I took a handful of yellow paint and thew it at Buttercup, she got mad and thew another color at me. And so the paint war began until the teacher came back in and yelled "Girls, enough or you get detention!" "Yes, Sir." I said as me and Buttercup stoped and started laughing, tearing up because were laughing so hard, we looked at eachother. "OMG! you have paint in your hair" Buttercup said, "So do you" I said back. I can tell the boys were looking at us the entire time, even before the paint war. "Girls go get cleaned up" Mr. Jacobs said, "No way this is awesome I look like camouflage!" Buttercup said, "If we don't the paint will dry and it will start to itch" I told her, "Ugh! fine, fun-sucker!" Buttercup said jokinly at me, "Am not!" I said she just rolled her eyes at me walking towards the door the teacher caught me and asked "Bubbles is your painting done?" "Yeah,why?" I said "Well I have givin a sample of your work to the Townsville Art Assosiation, and they would like me to send them more of your work. You my dear are very talented and I thought that your talent should be shared" "OMG! really, I mean thank you, thank you so much!" I said excidedly and walked out with Buttercup to go get cleaned off.

When we got to the bathroom we looked at ourselves in the mirror, and cracked-up laughing agian. After we got cleaned up we went back to the art room to get our things, we couldn't get the paint out of our hair without taking a shower so we decided to go straight home after school and I have to tell Jane that I'd be late. We got paint on our jeans too, good thing these are old jeans. The bell rang and I stayed behind looking for my backpack, I could have sworn I left it by my easel. But it's not there, I asked Mr. Jacobs he said he saw it by where I left it, so I sighed and cotinued looking. "Looking for somethig, sugar?" A voice behind me said I didn't need to look to know it was Boomer. "Yes, in matter of fact I am" I told him, "No need to look longer here it is"he said, I turned around and saw him holding my backpack to me. "Oh. Um thanks" I said as I took my backpack. "No prob. By the way, that was very entertaining what happened between you 2" Bommer said calmly with a grin on his face, "Yeah, that happens all the time" I say sarcasticly. "Dang who knew you could be so sarcastic" I laughed at him and he smiled at me. "So you wanna have that rain check latter after you get that paint out of your hair?" "Sure why not" I said. I really want to know why the sudden change in heart with Boomer, surely Jane will understand.

Boomer ended up following me home we snuck in my window, he sat at my window seat. Thank God! we have separate rooms now with our very own bathrooms. Blossoms has cherry blossom theme bathroom, Buttercup has a jungle theme bathroom, and I have a ocean theme bathroom. I grab fresh clothes and a towel then I went in my bathroom as he looked around my baby blue room. This is not wierd right? I'm just taking a shower, when my enemy is in my room. Not wierd at all... yeah right! I washed ALL of the paint out of my hair, took me like 30 minutes but at least I got it out. I dried off and put on my clothes, a sky-blue shirt with cuts on the sleves and it ties in the front I put that over my white tank-top, and my blue jeans. I came out of the bathroom getting my brush, Bommer watched my every move, it was creepy. I sat dowm at my mirror desk that has my make-up, hair accesories, and on the mirror pictures of my friends and one of me and my sisters. "What?" I ask him 'cause his staring is really creepy, "Huh, oh nothing...why?" he said, " 'Cause your staring at me its creeping me out... could you please stop" I told him, he looked dumbfounded and said, "Oh, I am... I'm sorry" he said. I rolled my eyes at him, he looked down and sat down at my windo seat agian, and continued to brush my hair I put in a ponytail with my blue ribbon in it. I called Jane, "Hello?" she said, "Hey, Jane I can't make it to the mall today, I'm sorry maybe tomorrow" I told her "Ugh! Everyone is bailing on me! Why can't you come?" I felt guilty for lieing to her and bailing but I'm so curious about Boomer. "Me and BC got in a paint fight in art class today and it's going to take forever to get the paint out of my hair" "Oh, yeah I heard about that. Ok tomorrow then?" she asked "Absolutely I promise" I told her"Ok, bye"she said "Bye"I said. "Hey, you know if you already had plans, I could have waited" Boomer said, "Yeah I know, Jane understands" I assured him, he sighed and said "Ok, lets go" "Where are we going?" I ask him "You'll see" He said with a grin on his face. I don't know if I should be happy or scared by this.

He took me to an amusement park an hour out of town, I yelled at him for taking me out of town but he just laughed at me. I was confused as to why he brought me here. "Why? did you bring me here, Bommer?" I asked him, "I thought we could have some fun" Boomer said "Oh, ok I'll race you to the roller coaster!" I said as I began running, "Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Boomer said. We actually had fun, the fact that were enemies never existed, it was like we were little kids agian. We went on every possible ride. Then by 6pm we headed back to Townsville. I told him that I had to call home if we were going to stay out later, he said ok. I called Blossom, "Bubbles, where are you! You missed dinner" Blossom soundend concerend "I'm fine Bloss, I just went to the amusement park, I'll be home a little late. Besides cerfew isn't until 9pm" "Ugh! Alright but get home asap! Got it" "Yes, mom" I said giggling "Don't call me mom, little miss" Blossom said defesively, "Then don't act like one" I said "You know I do it 'cause I love you..right?" "Of course, I'll be home as soon as I can" "Alright, be safe"Blossom said worried "I will, bye" I said "Bye" Blossom hung up first. I heard Boomer sigh "What?" I asked him "Nothing I just wish I had your sisters for brothers" Bommer said looking down. I didn't know what to say, he caught that he cleared his throat and said "Wanna go for a walk in the park?" he asked "Sure" I said and we flew off to the park. When we got there it was bugging me not asking him why the change in heart, and I ended up blurting out "Why did you want to be friends agian? I mean why the sudden change in heart?" he was shocked my my questions but answered "Because I missed you, and I want to be your friend agian this time I won't let my brothers hurt you. And the change in heart because I just couldn't stand you hating me anymore, because I sorta like you" Boomer said blush of embaressment on his face, I was shocked and sighed, "Oh... You know I have a boyfriend right?" "Yes, and I know how much you love him, I see it in your eyes" Boomer said. "Were still friends right? I don't my having a crush on you getting in the way of our friendship" Bommer asked worried, "Of course were still friends, but you better not kiss me" I said jokingly, he laughed "I'll try to resist" we laughed for a while until it gew in to a peaceful silence. The silence broke when he said "I hate to ask, but what was the nightmare you keep having? I ask because after that night I went by your house to see if you were ok, you were but you were sleeping. Then you started sweating and screaming in horror, I kind of got scared. I was going to try to wake you but your sisters came in, so I flew away" I sighed and told him "It's pretty disturbing" "I don't mind" Bommer said getting comfy on the bench were sitting on. "Ok" I said I told him the dream like I told my sisters, every detail. He looked like he was crying, and had a guilty look in his eye. I finished telling him and said between tears because it's too painful to remember, "That look in Brick's eye, was chaotic and satisfactory in it. So yeah, now you know why I'm terrified by him" I told him "OMG! I'm so sorry Bubbles, I wish I could have stopped it but you know my brothers, one their mind is made up there is no changing it"Boomer said "It's ok, what's done is done, there was nothing anyone could do"I assured him, "I know I'm still sorry" Bommer said, I laughed nervously and said "co'mon take me home it's 8:30pm, I have to be home before 9pm" I said smiling at him, which made him smile. We stood up while he held out his arm and said "Would you do me the honor of ascoting you home, my lady" Boomer said with a old royal, british accent, I copied the accent and said "Why of couse you may, good sir" we laughed as he took me home. When we got to my house he said goodnight and left, I walked in at exactly 9pm. Blossom was waiting for me, crossing her arms scouling at me "Hey, I'm right on the dot, don't punish me" I said inocently, "Your right, goodnight then" with that she left to her room. I sighed as I went to bed.

Brick's P.O.V

I was walking around town, trying to clear my head of thought. I spotted Boomer and Bubbles hanging out? maybe. I guess he's tring to be her friend agian, I envy that he is friends with her. I decided to follow them, they went to the park, I hid as I watched and listened. After their conversation Bommer left to take her home. I wish I hadn't heard, her nightmare burns in my brain, and I slightly hate Boomer for admiting his crush on her, but he is my brother and I understand. I hope maybe one day she will forgive me, but all I know is I have to earn her trust slowly then I can confess to her, she'll probly hate me but at least that she'd known. Tonight I might have a nightmare.

Boomer's P.O.V

I walked Bubbles home, it was mostly quiet but I couldn't help but look over to her, she's so beautiful. I wish she liked me back, but I am happy for her, that she has found a guy who treats her right, that's all I could ask for... right? Right, even though I like her I sure hope that doesn't make things akward between us, If I can't have her as my love than I'll have her as my best friend. I just can't lose her... agian. We get to her house, "Thanks for walking me home Boomer I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she waved goodbye to me before going inside. "Goodnight, Bubbles" I say softly before walking home.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 The Cruel Surprise **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

It's been almost a week since I've seen Cody, I hope he is alright. It's now March, and I have to go shopping for a present for Boomer. His bithday is March 18th, a few days away. I'm thinking of getting Boomer a bracelet. A guy bracelet of couse, and maybe paint him a picture of him and me. It's last period as I go to my locker to get my things for home work, it's a Thursday. I'm surprised as two gentle yet strong hands are covering my eyes. "Guess who" the boy's voice said, I already knew it was Cody. "Give me a clue to who you are" I say "I'm super hot, not to be with you" he said "Taylor Laughtner?" he laughed at me, I turned around and I kissed him on the cheak. "I don't know if that's supposed to affend or flatter me" he said, I giggled. He pulled me close to him and said in my ear, "Were still on for our date tonight right?" "Of couse, you promised and you never break promises" I told him. "That's right. School's almost out what do you say to getting a head start?" he asked me, "Ok, I'll have to tell my sisters first" I said he only nodded and kissed me. I had that feeling of being watched agian, it's starting to scare me. I walk up to Buttercup and tell her that I won't be home till late, she said ok, and that she'd tell Bloss and professor. "Ready?" I ask Cody. "Yeah, how bout we change the picnic to our spot in the forest?" Cody asked me, "Um.. Ok why?" I ask curiously "Because I want to give you something in private" he said smiling down on me. I got nervous, I never get nervous around him. "Is this a good or bad thing" I ask him nervously, he looked amused and chuckeled at me. "Depends on your reaction" he said. We got to the place in the forest, I found it a while back it's a clearing with a cliff's side view. It's really pretty.

We ate and then cuddled as were watching the sunset. "That sunset is so beautiful, don't you think so?" I ask Cody, he laughed silently to himself "Have I not told you, you are far more beautiful than nature and all her beauty" he said softly to me. I giggled "Yes, you have but I just love to hear you say it" he smiled and kissed me. We ended up making out until he pulled away, "What's wrong?" I ask him worried, "I almost forot to give you your gift" he said lauging at himself. He pulled out a little ring box. OMG is he going to ask me to marry him, we're too young! I'm currently having a panic within my brain. "Bubbles Utonium, I love you with all of my heart. I promise to never leave your side, I will always be with you even when I'm not here. I love you, so will you accept this?" he opened up the box and inside it a baby blue promise ring, with a small diamond in the middle. My mouth hung open and I closed it as a huge smile spread across my face I thew my self on him causung us to land on the ground. "Of course I will" I told him as I kissed him.

It's been 2 weeks and Boomer's birthday is today, I've been way to happy lately ever since Cody gave me this promise ring. My sisters have taken noitce of this and tease me about it at times, but they are happy for me, the professor took it kind of to heart but I could tell he's happy for me too. I told Bommer about it, he's also happy for me but I can't help but feel his disapointment and hurt. I have Boomer's gifts already, I got some things at a crafts store and made him a bracelet made out of the material the surfer's necklaces are made out of, in the middle of the bracelet I put a music note, because I know he wants to be a musician. He's always loved music. And the painting of us is done I hope he likes them, Cody assured me he would so that calmed me from panic a bit. So after school me, Cody and Boomer went to the park by a shade tree, "Hey! Happy birthday" I said cheerfully at him, he smiled at me "Oh your presents, here ya go" I said a smile on my face as I held out the gifts, "You didn't have to get me anything you know that right? But thanks anyway" he told me smilng and chuckling. "I know but I wanted to do something nice for my friend on his birthday so sue me. And your welcome" I said. As he opened his presents a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled me in for a hug "These gifts are awesome thank you so much" he said, "No problem, you know what they say a home made gift is special gift" I said giggling. We all hung out, Boomer and Cody seemed to get along pretty well, everything was perfect I had my two favorite guys getting along and just having fun hanging out together, what could go wrong? I have got to stop thinking 'what could go wrong' when everything is perfect, something always goes wrong. Cody started to have chest pains a few hours ago but when I asked he said he was fine, so I dropped the subject. I shouldn't have, it's like 7pm, he started having his chest pains at 5pm, and now here he is in the hospital. He ended up having a heart attack. I'm sitting in the waiting room with Boomer and Buttercup, Blossom is at a debate team decathalon for the week. I'm pacing back and fouth hoping that he is ok. BC and Boomer are trying to calm me down, but nothing is working. I waited and wated, 8:30pm right now as the doctor came back, I instantly ran up to him, over-whelming him with my questions, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, he's gone" he said gravely, I'm shocked as I stare at him in disbelief, he went on "His heart attack ended up being fatial, he was bleeding internialy, I tried more than my best but there was nothing else I could do, I'm sorry" I just stare at him a millon thoughts in my head, "No! He's not gone! He can't be gone, he promised he wouldn't leave. YOUR LIEING! HE'S NOT GONE! I demand to see him for myself!" I yelled at the doctor. I startled Boomer and BC and the whole hospital. The doctor was considering this, it seems the only way to show me was proof , of course he is right, so he told me which room and I went there.

I walk in the room is dark and lifeless, I walk up to Cody's bed. I uncovered his face, he never looked so pale, I held his hand it's never felt so _cold and rough_. It's true Cody's gone... _forever_. For once I didn't cry, I just felt _broken_. Boomer came in next to me "You ok?" he asked me worried. Ok? Seriously the _love of my life, my soulmate_.. _he's dead_. And he wants to know if I'm ok... of couse I'm not, but I love his concern so I just say in a quiet voice "Yeah, tell BC that I'll meet her at home, I'm going for a walk" before he could object I flew out of that place of death. I went to the cliffside, our spot. The spot where he gave me this promise ring symbolizing that we'd be forever and always. I guess that's just in fairy tales, _I'm not in a fairy tale_. I couldn't take this emptiness any more I screamed out in pain until I almost lost my voice.

Brick's P.O.V

I was following Boomer around, Bubbles and her boyfriend were with him. I don't particularly like her boyriend Cody, but he makes her happy which makes me happy. I follow them even to the hospital, Boomer knew I was there but didn't say anything. I heard the hurt and disbelif as she yelled at the doctor. Then I followed her here, the cliffside of the forest. I find her pacing fustrated and just broken, she let out a scream of pain as it almost broke my heart to hear, I decide to go comfort her."What do you want, Brick?" I ask no emotion in her voice. "What's wrong sugar, c'mon talk to me" I said as I sat next to her, "There's nothing to tell, I'm just broken" she said in that same emtionless tone, I hate that tone. "Look, I know what happened, I sorta saw it walking by and my curiosity taking over, so if you want to cry just do it, let your greif go" I told her as I stroked her hair she flinched at first then wasn't bothered by it. "I don't think I'll ever be able to cry agian" she said emotionless agian, "Oh, you will, you will. Trust me you will." I told her. We sat there in scilence for a while until Bubbles fell asleep on my chest, I couldn't help but smile to myself, and decided to take her home.

- 2 months after Cody's death-

It's May now, my birthday month, but I'm not as happy I should be, I'm sad... depressed. It's a saturday night. My sisters and Boomer have tried to get me out of this 'funk', I smile very rarely now but it soon fades away. Sometimes when I take my walks in the woods Brick is there to try to cheer me up, I became less and less terrified of him. The ruffs have stopped their trouble making... for now. Even Butch apologized and is trying to cheer me up. It's nice that he kind of cares to see me smiling again, but it's also weird for him to admit he was wrong and comfort me. I didn't go to Cody's funeral, it was just to painful for me to see my love being lowered in the earth. I haven't cried ever since, Brick said that I would eventually but I can't, I even tried to make myself cry but couldn't. I go by his tomb stone everyday making sure it's alright and the roses are always fresh. I'm exhusted of life, I wonder how I make it through everyday. Usually one of my sisters or one of the boys comes with me to his tomb stone, today it's Brick. I walk there with him following me, I find his tomb stone and kneel, as I read, _'Here lies Cody Dawson, Beloved Son and Friend'_ I say softly "He was so much more than a friend to me" Brick knelt beside me. "C'mon sugar cry, you'll feel better" he said, "I-I just can't" I said weakly, "Yes you can, what's the REAL reason for you holding back?" he asked me I knew the answer so I told him fustrated,"Because If I start, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop" tears forming in my eyes, of all the people Brick is getting me to finally cry. "Oh, sugar eventually your tears will run out of pain" he said, I just thew my self on him holding him tight as tears were falling. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close and tight. Hours passed and his shirt is stained from my tears I get off him slowly wiping my eyes. I laugh softly as I said "Sorry, I got your shirt wet" "I don't care" he said smirking at me. I took a deep breath and said "I just can't believe he's gone... for good he's NEVER coming back" I said coking on new formed tears, he sighed and said "Sugar, he's not gone he's in your heart and always will be. Just think of him as the wind, you can't see it but you can hear and feel it" he said to me, I knew he was right and as if on cue a small breeze went by me. "Thank you" I said. He nodded and he walked me home.

Brick's P.O.V

I walked her home, we weren't in any rush so we decided to take a walk to no where in particular. We walk in scilence, I hate scilence so I asked, "So do you feel better now that you've cried?" she just looked at me and stayed quiet and responded softly, "Yeah, thank of all the people on the earth, the one I've been terrified of is the one who, showed me how to cry agian." she was smiling softly to herself. I got confused and kind of hurt, "Uh... your welcome?" I said unsure, she laughed and I joined her, she stopped and looked surprised, "What?" I ask her, "Oh, nothing I just never thought to you could actually laugh without sounding chaotic and crazy" she said smiling sweetly, "Hursh, mutch" I say. I was actually pretty hurt inside, who knew **MY** Bubbles could be so mean. But I know of course she is only telling the truth. Hours pass and we start to get really tired, I fly her home, we sneek in through he window, she's asleep in my arms, I smile at her beautiful face, I set her on her bed. It look so comfy I couldn't help myself I laid down next to her, her bed is so soft, just like her. I fall asleep as her head is lightly on my chest and her arms are embraseing me, I held her close as we sleep.


	5. Final Chapter

Chapter 5 Happily Ever After **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Today is May 26th, also known as my 17th birthday. I'm glad that I was finally able to cry, but I can't help but feel a void in my heart where Cody should be. I should be happy on my birthday, I am but I feel _lost_ without him. I just want to find my way agian. The strange thing is that the boys seem to turn good now they haven't caused any trouble since Cody... Well at least some good came out of his death. Right? I became unafraid of Brick almost completely, I'm not sure if that's a good thing but I always have my guard up. Boomer and I are friends again, but it feels wierd but a good weird. My sisters seem to be friends with them, well aquaintences at least. Brick has givin me comfort and a protectiveness shield, it's ironic because for years and years I have been deathly afraid of him, now he's like my bodyguard. I'm on a walk agian because I need to clear my head and fill this void in my heart, as usual Brick is coming with me. I don't mind his company... now anyway. But it kind of freaks me out, it feels stalkerish. I told him this once and he got super tence, and now he only joins me rarely. "Where we goin' sugar?" Brick asked me, "Hmm... I don't know. How about you pick" I told him. I could tell he was in thought because he got that look like Blossom's when she's thinking. Suddenly his face lit up, "I know the perfect place, follow me sugar" and I flew off after him. We arived somwhere in the woods, he tuned to me "Ok sugar close your eyes" "Why?"I ask with a curious look on my face. He got impatient "Just do it, sugar"he said, "Fine. But I have to ask why do you call me sugar?" he was taken aback "What? You don't like it?" he asked nervous, "No, I love it, it's just not everyday that the guy who almost killed you calls you sugar and ends up being your friend" I said sarcasticly. He laughed "Yeah, I guess not. I'm still goin' to call you sugar though" I smiled at him, he smiled back. It's weird only I ever see him actually smile. "So, you goin' to close your eyes for me or not, sugar" I giggled and closed my eyes. He took my hands, surprisingly they were strong yet gentle like Cody's. A tear slipped from my eye, he wiped it away for me and said "Sugar, you kow you have to let him go sometime, he would not be happy seeing you miserable" I noded because I knew he was right. He led me to somewhere I didn't feel and trees aroud, so I figured were at an opening. I smelled the sweet sent of lavandar, I figured we were by lavander flowers, and I hear birds singing, and bubble bees buzzing, I heard nature. I remembered Cody saying _'your far more beautifl than nature and all her beauty' _Another tear slipped from my eye, he sighed "Sugar, tell me what did you remember about him? Yesterday you were so happy, now your going into dispare agian" I sighed "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a cry baby" he chuckled at me, "Yeah, you are but you wouldn't be you if you didn't cry" I noded slowly,"I remembered Cody telling me that I'm more beautiful that nature and all her beauty" I sighed saddly. Even though my eyes are still closed I can tell he smiled then said something under his breath, I heard it and I smiled. He said "Well at least we had one thing in common". It was scilence for like 5 minutes, "Um.. Brick where are we, can I open my eyes now?" scilence. I got worried, what if he left me here, what if he's never coming back, maybe he will and take me somewhere terrible. A millon thoughts going through my brain it's giving me a headache. "Brick? You still there, Brick?" I start crying in panic until I feel two hands on my back , "Brick? Is that you?" I ask my voice wavering. He laughed, "I didn't know you missed me that much, sugar. I must mean alot to you" he said amused. I tuned to him, as I held on to his waist, sobbing "Don't trick me like that again, ok. Don't leave me" I felt his arms come around me, "Never in a million years would I leave you" he said stroking my hair, "Really?" I ask, he noded as I felt his chin on my head. "Brick?" "Hm?" "Can I open my eyes now?" he chuckled, "Yes sugar you can open your eyes". I giggled, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow, I stare wonderstruck at it.

Brick's P.O.V

I look down to see he her awe in wonderstruck, which made me smile. It's now or never I thought to myself. "Sugar?" "Yes, Brick?" her voice rose in couriosity, which made me smile agian. "You know today is your birthday right?" "Yeah, who would be dumb enough to forget their own bithday?" 'Butch' I thought but didn't say aloud. I chuckled. "Well here is your birhday present" I said as I took out a long rectangular box from my back pocket. Her eyes lit up in wonder, I presented her the gift and her eyes grew huge as she pulled out a charm bracelet, that had a music note, a paint brush, a pink flower with Blossom's picture on it, a green flower with Buttercup's picture on it, and the last charm a white rose that had a name evgraved, that name was Cody. She started crying. "OMG! Brick it's beautiful thank you so much" she said as she droped the box on the ground and gave me a hug around the neck and she pecked me on the cheak. She realized what she did shied away and stepped away embaressed. But I thought it was cute. "I'm sorry Brick I did-" I cut her off with a kiss, but mine was on the lips, at first she was surprised but she gave in. I guess she felt the same way that I did, I felt the fireworks it was warm and loving, it was gentle, our kisses were a passionate, longing fire, full of a fierce, a protective love that warmed me all over, setting off fireworks in my head. I deepened the kiss and she was courious so she let me in. We explored eachother's mouths for a long time. Until she pulled away and started to panic "OMG! What did I just do?!" she started to cry agian, I put my hand on her back but she shoved off my touch. "I can't believe I did that, why did I do that? OMG! I just cheated on my heart!" I then realized that she thinks that she betrayed Cody, a wave of sadness rushed over me. "Sugar, calm down, you did not betray him. He would want someone to be good to you and love you everyday, not for you to shut away your heart and live in misery" I told her she looked at me thinking about it then she ran into my arms agian, "Your right, Brick. Why are you always right?" I smiled at her amused "Because I'm a smart ass" she laughed, and I joined her. "Sugar" "Yeah" "I have to tell you something very, very top secret" her eyes screamed TELL ME! "I'm in love with someone" her face looked down, "Oh, well if your looking for advice I would say to tell her all of the reasons why" I considered this and I was amused because she didn't know it was her who I was talking about.

I was disapointed? Why, was I disapointed. I should be happy that he is in love with some other girl, that way I wouldn't have to be with the one who almost killed me. But I got over that didn't I, I began to trust him agian because he showed me I could. And I forgive him, secretly I always have. He's been there for me ever since Cody left. He made me cry and smile agian. Could this mean that I'm falling for him? OMG I think I am, that girl must be very lucky. "Sugar do you know the things I love about you?" I shook my head. He smirked, "I love the way you are caring, considerate, loving, sweet, honest, you never tell a lie even when you are trying to tell a lie you feel guilty and tell the truth, I love your smile, your laugh, your beauty inside and out, how strong you are just by words, your stubborn as hell, and you speak what you believe in with so much passion it could move the world, I love your eyes, your golden hair, your care-free ways, Bubbles Utonium I love you" I was with him all the way smiling like an idiot until that last part, "Uh, What... You what?" he chuckled, "You heard me" I was unsure but inside I was jumping for joy. "You sure?" I ask, "Yes Y.O.U, you" "Um.. Thank you I guess" "Wow, harsh. I tell the girl who I've been in love with for years and she says 'um... thank you I guess" he said annoyed, "Years?" I ask, "Yeah" he said annoyed agian. "Brick, close your eyes" he was taken aback but obeyed. I can not believe I'm doing this. I kissed him on the lips and I pulled apart saying "I think I'm in love with you" I said softly by his ear, I felt him shiver. I saw a huge grin on his face as I pull away, "I knew I was irresistible" he said his smile forming into a smirk. "Yeah, you wish" I said jokingly, he kissed me agian.

-10 years later-

I'm 24 years old now, my husband, Brick is 26 years old. And our daughter is 4 years old. "Mommy! When is daddy coming home? I want to go now" my daughter, Drucilla whined. "Soon my dear" I tell her as I get the picinic things ready. It's my birthday agian, today, just thinking today 10 years ago Brick told me he loved me. We made the meadow our place but when Dru was born it became her place too. She loves it there and I can't blame her, she loves to chase the butterflies. My phone starts ringing,"Hey sugar, I'll meet you there I have to finish a few things" "Alright, Brick don't be even more late" he chuckled, "I'll try sugar, I love you" "Love you too" and we hung up. Brick is a teacher at our old highschool, he teaches AP Math, I cannot stand math, but his job is what pays to keep this roof over our heads, so I shouldn't complain. "Drucilla, get ready in 10 minutes were going to meet daddy there" "Ok, mommy" she said. Blossom got a job as a lawyer, she and Butch ended up married. Buttercup and Butch share the owership of the community gym, Butch gives boxing lessons. Buttercup also works at school as the new soccer coach, I would not want to be on her team. Buttercup ended up with Boomer which was a funny story, it's amazing what playing a game of truth or dare can do. When we got there we got a lovely surprise, Brick was standing there waiting for us he held a single white rose in his hand. I started tearing up as I looked at my charm bracelet. "Daddy!" Dru yelled out running up to him, he picked her up and spinned her around, "Hey baby" he said giving her a kiss on the forhead as he let her down she went off chasing grasshoppers, laughing. Being a mother I got worried she'd get hurt, "Dru, be careful!" I yell to her, she nods and continues playing. "Sugar, she will be fine" Brick said kissing me. "I know" I said. We laied down on the ground surrounded by flowers, he picked me 2 of them. I held his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. Instead of him having a surprise for me I had a surprise for him. I found out 2 weeks ago, but I wanted to wait. "Brick?" "Hm?" "How do you think Dru will react to a baby sister or a baby brother?" "Hm I don't know, I'd expect she'd b- Wait are you?" I noded my head a smile on my face, he turned over and kissed me for what felt like forever.

Brick's P.O.V

I can not believe it I'm going to have a 2nd child with my beautiful Bubbles. I can't believe a guy like me could be so happy, I've never been so happy ever. She's the only one to make me feel this way, I love her more than she knows, sometimes I feel like I'm not god enough for her but she usually shuts me up with a kiss. I could just tell that our love would last forever, the first time that we kissed. Being here right now with her reminds me of a daydream once upon a time. "I love you" she giggled "I love you, best" she said I smiled, "Hey! I thought you loved me best" Dru said pouting at her mother, "Baby, I love you more than the universe" she said as phe pulled Dru in tickling her. The sound of Dru's laughter filled the air. I joined Bubbles in tourturing our daughter. After a while we had our picinic and Dru fell asleep inbetween us. Bubbles kissed he check, I kissed her head. We laid there for what felt like time stopped. Holding my wife's hand and watching the birds fly away and cherp, as we fall asleep.

-The End-


End file.
